Purple Eyed Meeting
by Fai Gensou
Summary: The purpleeyed anime characters are having their meeting...with the usual dose of violence. Multianime crossover


Purple-Eyed Meeting

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that appears in here. Also, I am poor so don't sue, unless you want my manga collection (hides manga amid murder mysteries and true crime books)

Note: Okay, this will be a one-shot unless people actually LIKE this, at which point there will be sequels for the other group meetings.

_Purple-Eyed Meeting_

Sanzo scowled as he entered the building. He hated going to the meetings, mainly because of HIM, but since Goku had his meeting at the same time as the ones HE was in, Sanzo was roped into them regardless.

It also didn't help that his other two companions also had meetings at the same time.

_Thank god these are only once a month, _Sanzo thought as he entered the designated room.

It was same set-up as always, with one large room (with complete buffet and dessert table) and assigned areas for each group.

"You're in luck, Sanzo. Konzen hasn't shown up yet," said Himura Kenshin when Sanzo reached the area for the Purple-Eyed Group.

"Good."

"Why do you two hate each other so much? One would think that you were mortal enemies," commented Kougaiji, the only other member of the group already there.

Sanzo glared, first at Kougaiji, then at the door, where his mortal enemy a.k.a. Konzen Douji had just entered with _his _Goku, who ran over to the buffet table and started up conversation with Sanzo's Goku over nikuban.

Everyone had given up figuring out why what was technically the same Goku had two versions running around.

Of course, they had given up on that mystery only after giving up on how various incarnations can interact (Sanzo-ikkou and Konzen-tachi) and how two separate personalities can be in separate groups (Kenshin and Battousai).

To be fair, Konzen returned the glare with equal, if not greater, venom.

Compared to the rest of their groups, their hatred seemed silly. Gojyo and Kenren had reached an understanding after drinking each other under the table, the Goku's only fought when it came down to the last nikuban, and Hakkai and Tenpou got along so well it was scary.

"Come on guys, let's not have a glaring contest like you did four months ago, especially since Heero beat ya both hands down," said Duo Maxwell, bouncing over from the Blue-Eyed group's section, where he had just managed to confiscate Heero Yuy's guns, with a considerable amount of bribery.

Sanzo and Konzen redirected their glares to Duo, who was unfazed. However, when they realized that they were doing the same thing, they returned to glaring at each other.

"Minna-san, please don't make us call in the big guns," Tomoe Hotaru threatened.

The big guns being the combined forces of the Goku's, Hakkai, and Tenpou.

Since the last time the big guns were called out, the pair had wound up tied together for the duration of the meeting (Tenpou), Sanzo's gun, cigarettes, and lighter taken (Hakkai), and the infamous harisen used on both of them (the Goku's), the two grudgingly stopped glaring and sat down at the furthest possible point from each other at the table.

Already seated were Yue, Mutou Yuugi, Kougaiji, Duo, Kenshin, and Hotaru. Hino Rei was arguing-again-with Chang Wufei over whether or not women were weak. Ichimura Tetsunosuke ran in and collapsed, breathing heavily, in the chair next to Kenshin. And Tsuzuki Asato was currently being dragged over to the appropriate table by Kurosaki Hisoka from the Green-Eyed Group away from the dessert table, with help from Tatsumi Seiichirou from the Blue-Eyed Group.

With a final glare from Hisoka, Tsuzuki was deposited in a chair, while Rei stomped over to the remaining chair.

"Okita covering for you again?" asked Kenshin.

"Susumu's helping, since the Vice Commander hasn't forgiven him for stealing his haiku book," answered Tetsunosuke, still panting.

"Baka Chinese sexist!" muttered Rei as she sat down.

"One thing I'll never understand is how 'soka can be so mean and irritable for an empathy," wondered Duo. "I mean, Quatre's far nicer than him, and he's empathic too."

"Hisoka's empathy is stronger, and did Quatre's parents lock him in the basement when he showed his empathy?" countered Tsuzuki, while attacking a slice of apple pie.

"Good point."

"Everyone here?" asked Yuugi.

When the various affirmative answers were given, he said, "Okay, Sanzo, Kougaiji, and Kenshin missed the last meeting."

"Fighting him" was the answer Sanzo and Kougaiji gave, gesturing at each other, while Kenshin said "Recovering from injuries sustained from Enishi"

"Didja finally beat him?" asked Tetsunosuke.

"Yes."

"Anything else? Like finally admitting to Kaoru how you feel?" asked Rei. While her personality tended to be at odds with the short-tempered dojo owner, they were friends.

Kenshin blushed. He opened his mouth to deny that, when…

"WHAT! HE PROPOSED!"

Everyone in the room turned towards the Blue-Eyed Group's table, where Tsukino Usagi had screeched the above statement, much to Kamiya Kaoru's embarrassment, given her blush, which only grew when eyes focused in on her.

_Kenshin_, on the other hand, blushed harder and sank into his seat when eyes started turning towards him.

"ABOUT TIME!" came from the Gold/Amber-Eyed Group's table, where no one had ever heard Battousai reach that level of volume.

One wonders how one half of what is technically the same mind could not have known about this development.

"I guess that answers our question, huh?" said Rei.

"Orororo…" was Kenshin's only response as he sank beneath the table.

Across the room, Heero glared at Usagi for interrupting him. She squeaked and hid behind her fiancé, Chiba Mamoru.

"Okay…anyone have the minutes from the last meeting?" asked Hotaru.

Coughing slightly, Yue pulled out a notepad and began to read. "Minutes from the last meeting: A proposal was made that meetings should be held once a week instead of once a month. However, the proposal was defeated when it failed to receive even one vote. Strongest opposition came from Konzen Douji, who stated that he would not associate with 'that man who dares look like me' more than necessary, who then proceeded to glare at Tetsunosuke for daring to suggest such a proposal. Tetsunosuke's reason behind the proposal was the desire to spend more time away from his superior, Hijikata Toshizo, a direct result from an incident involving the theft of Hijikata's haiku book by one Okita Souji. The meeting was then interrupted when the fight between half-brothers Sesshoumaru and InuYasha from the Gold/Amber-Eyed Group crashed into the table, the third table destroyed so far in their fight which started at their own group's table, then moved to the Red-Eyed Group's table, then to our's. The fight apparently started when InuYasha commented that Sesshoumaru's charge Rin was persistently kidnapped. Sesshoumaru responded with a statement regarding the kidnapping record of InuYasha's traveling companion, Higurashi Kagome. InuYasha took offense to that statement and proceeded to attack Sesshoumaru. The fight then moved to the Blue-Eyed Group's and the Green-Eyed Group's tables, where Heero Yuy shot both offending parties, though the action did not slow down either of them. Attempts to calm both parties were made by Quatre Winner and Mutou Yuugi, while Tenpou Gensui suggested tying the two together, a suggestion that quickly died when it was realized that no one possessed rope and/or handcuffs strong enough to contain the offenders for more than five seconds. Duo Maxwell, who had left in order to get Higurashi Kagome, returned with her. She quickly slammed InuYasha into the floor by using the 'osuwari' spell ten times, creating a crater in the concrete. However, her efforts were in vain when Sesshoumaru made a comment regarding how InuYasha needed a human girl to protect, provoking him and causing the fight to resume. The meeting was quickly declared a shambles when it became clear that all persons in the room would be required in order to subdue both offenders, an event which only happened an hour after the fight started, ending with InuYasha with yet other injury to his stomach region and Sesshoumaru nearly losing his sole remaining arm." Yue looked up. "Any questions?"

Everyone at the table stared at him, since none of them had ever heard him speak that much. "Aside from commenting on how you've probably used your quota of words for the next year…no, no questions." Said Duo.

"Hakudoushi is petitioning to join." Said Kougaiji, who was in charge of keeping track of those who were petitioning to join.

"Isn't he an off-spring of Naraku?"

"Yeesss…. is that a problem?"

"There was a unanimous decision reached jointly by all the groups that Naraku and all of his offspring banned from joining ANY of the groups due to The Incident that occurred five months ago."

The Incident, as it had come to be called, had resulted in all the groups being banned from their previous meeting spot.

It was by mutual agreement that The Incident was not to be discussed EVER again.

"Any other petitions?"

"A George de Sand."

"Who's he?" asked Konzen.

"Member of the Shuffle Alliance…Gundam Fighter…Domon Kasshu from the Brown-Eyed Group and Chibodee Crocket from the Green-Eyed Group both vouch for him…doesn't have a tendency towards starting fights…all in all, a level-headed person." Read Kougaiji from George de Sand's application.

"Any objections?" asked Hotaru.

Resounding silence was the answer. "Okay, then Yuugi, send out the acceptation letter to George and the rejection letter to Hakudoushi."

"Next order of business is—"

"HELP!"

"Get away from Tsuzuki you perverts!"

Sanzo was cut off by Tsuzuki screaming and Hisoka yelling at Hakushaku-sama and Muraki Kazutaka from the Misc.-Eyed Group. The Misc.-Eyed Group was named as such since its members either had eyes of differing colors (Muraki), don't want to become visible in order to join the correct group (Hakushaku-sama), and those whose eye colors were in too small a minority to warrant their own group.

A vein throbbed in Sanzo's forehead. Every other meeting, those two just HAD to try and molest their target. "GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TABLE!" he yelled, shooting at them.

Unfortunately, the bullets missed. Hisoka stalked over to the offenders, while Tatsumi's shadows pried the two off of Tsuzuki and held them in place.

Glaring, Hisoka growled, "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH BOTH OF YOU! AS IF YOU DON'T MOLEST HIM ENOUGH OUTSIDE OF THE MEETINGS!"

"Now, now Kurosaki-kun…" Muraki was cut off by Hisoka's glare, which was more venomous than usual.

"Save your crap. TSUZUKI NEARLY KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU, SO SAVE YOUR EXCUSES OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! Hakushaku-sama, can't you PLEASE leave Tsuzuki alone more? Tsuzuki has enough on his plate without you trying to molest him."

Neither had a chance to protest, as Tatsumi's shadows moved them back to their chairs and held them there. Hisoka went back to his table, where all gave him a wide berth, save for Hakkai and Tenpou. Then again, they had nerves of steel and were scarier in their own right then Hisoka at his worse.

It should be noted that Watari Yutaka from the Gold/Amber-Eyed Group and Quatre were also listed under the 'Anger Under No Certain and Uncertain Circumstances' with them.

Sighing, Sanzo got on with the meeting. "The next meeting is the 2nd Annual Inter-Group Discussion. Any rules to be imposed on it that aren't already?"

"Please keep Muraki and Hakushaku-sama away from me and Hisoka. If they can't stop themselves normally, Hisoka may just kill them." Said Tsuzuki around his tenth slice of apple pie.

"Somebody better confiscate all weapons from the more volatile people. We don't want a repeat of the first one." Said Duo.

The majority of the table shuddered from the memory of what happened. Sanzo, personally, had enjoyed it; despite the stupidity displayed by a good portion of the people.

Writing them down, he asked, "Any others?"

Any other rules someone may have suggested were cut off as a horde of youkai crashed in either screaming for the Maten Sutra or the blood of the 'filthy half-breed'. Also present were a few assorted youma and those demanding to fight Battousai.

The vein that had been throbbing earlier on Sanzo's forehead reappeared with full force. Clenching his teeth, he asked, "Will we banned from this place if we kill them?"

"The owners are very understanding." Said Yue.

"Good."

Needless to say, the meeting was over. Surveying the carnage an hour later, Sanzo listened with half an ear as the so-called 'politer' people (Hakkai, Quatre, etc.) apologized for the blood and guts to the owners.

"Don't worry about it." Assured the shortest owner, a girl with waist-length brown hair and glasses. "This is nowhere near the carnage and destruction that occurred at the Final Fantasy meeting two weeks ago!"

"And we know a lot of teachers who use this for the sadistic torture that they call detention," added another owner with glasses and dirty blonde hair who was restraining the owner with short red hair from glomping Hisoka as he headed out the door with Tsuzuki in tow.

"Give it a rest Hakkai; Goku, we're leaving." Said Sanzo, walking out.

Yes, Sanzo hated these meetings. But occasionally, they were enjoyable.

_End of Purple-Eyed Meeting_

Hope you've enjoyed it. Review on pain of death since the joy of reviews is a close second to chocolate.


End file.
